La chanson de Luna
by AngeLunaBlack
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, dans les couloirs, des amis se retrouvent et leur amitié se renforce. Au son d'un chanson, les sourires refont leur apparition...


_**Hello!  
** Me voici avec un petit écrit très rapide qui es basé sur une petite chanson que j'avais écrite sur la bataille finale, il y'a maintenant très longtemps. Je n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la poster quelque part alors voilà, j'ai tenté de faire un petit quelque chose! _

**Auteur:** AngeLunaBlack

 **Beta reader:** Aucun, j'essaie de faire le minimum de fautes mais il en reste, j'en suis certaine. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les faire savoir!

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Haary Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Faut-il vraiment le préciser?) Ils sont J.K Rowling, que je remercie du fond du cœur de les avoir créer et de nous laisser les exploiter!

 **Petit mot de l'auteur et contexte de l'histoire:** Cette histoire est un OS (enfin ça y ressemble) il se déroule juste après la bataille finale à Poudlard. C'est un petit mélange de sentiments, de prise de décision, de souvenirs... enfin, j'espère quand même qu'il y a un fil directeur qui tienne la route... xD  
Luna Lovegood est un personnage que j'adore et c'est un peu elle que j'avais envie de faire intéragir au départ, mais mes personnages ont prit les commandes assez rapidement et ça ne ressemble, au final, pas à ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire...

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture! J'espère que mon écrit vous plaira tout de même!

* * *

 _ **La chanson de Luna**_

La bataille venait de prendre fin : Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu était désormais devenu celui qui avait vaincu. En quelque heures seulement la destinée du monde sorcier avait changé, pour le mieux, heureusement.

Poudlard avait été prise d'assaut par Voldemort et ses disciples à la tombée de la nuit et toute l'école, même certains Verts et Argents **(1)** , au grand étonnement de tous, s'était mobilisée afin de ralentir les troupes encapuchonnées à la demande de celui qu'ils considéraient comme le Sauveur. Il était revenu au château à temps et avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, avait-il dit.

Ses amis et camarades de classe, sans même se poser des questions, avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour aider les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il faut avouer qu'ils avaient passé une année entière à s'entraîner afin d'être prêts le moment venu.  
Le plus difficile pour eux avait été de ne pas se faire prendre par les sbires de Voldy qui leur avaient servis de professeurs durant l'année, quand ils se rendaient aux réunions de l'AD.

La mouvement, mit en place par Harry Potter et ses amis durant leur cinquième année, avait revu le jour, malgré leur absence, grâce à la force d'esprit de trois autres de leurs amis proches. Si la force de caractère de Ginny Weasley n'était plus à contester depuis longtemps, -quiconque aurait eu vent de la puissance de son sortilège chauve furie saurait vous le confirmer-, personne n'aurait pu penser que le timide et discret Neville Londubat aurait pu s'opposer de manière aussi intense face aux Carrow.

Pour la jeune Luna Lovegood, le constat était différent. En effet, les actions de la blondinette avaient toujours été imprévisibles, - ce qui lui valait son surnom, par ailleurs -, mais son intelligence et son esprit stratège était connus par ses professeurs ainsi que de ses proches amis. Pour eux, qui connaissaient également son attachement à Harry Potter, la voir prendre les rênes de l'armée de Dumbledore n'était en rien étonnant.

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione était revenus au château, leur annonçant que l'heure de la bataille finale était proche, ils avaient de suite pris en main le groupe d'élève en âge de se battre, permettant au trio d'aller à la recherche des derniers horcruxes.

A force de sortilèges, les Mangemorts avaient réussi à percer la bulle protectrice autour de l'école au bout d'une heure, et dès lors, les hostilités avaient commencés.

Pendant trois heures, trois très longues heures, les sorciers s'étaient élancés corps et âmes au sein des combats, les sorts avaient fusé, les fioles de potion avaient été explosées, les murs s'étaient effondrés, les géants réquisitionnés avaient tout piétiné sur leur passage, ne laissant derrière eux que ruines et gravas, les plafonds s'étaient écroulés et des corps avaient chuté sans aucune possibilité de se relever...  
Pendant trois heures, tout n'avait été que désolation et destruction...

ooooooooooo

A présent, le jour allait se lever, et cela faisait quelques heures à peine que tout été terminé.

Un lever de soleil sur un nouveau jour, un jour de deuil, mais un jour de soulagement aussi. Un triste jour qui marquait la fin d'un règne de terreur mais un heureux jour puisqu'il signait le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix et de tranquillité...

Dans la Grande Salle, les familles des victimes s'étaient réunies et pleuraient leurs morts, tout en recherchant du réconfort auprès de ceux qui étaient encore vivants.

L'ambiance y était sombre et attristée mais un même sentiment de gratitude envers ceux qui s'étaient battus pouvait se lire sur les visages.

Un peu plus loin, cinq adolescents arpentaient silencieusement les couloirs encore de l'école sans but réel, seulement pour tenter d'atténuer leur chagrin peut-être ?  
Deux d'entre eux venaient de perdre un grand-frère, les autres, un ami qui leur été cher. Hermione et Harry avait proposé de s'éloigner quelques instants de la Grande Salle pour faire calmer les pleurs de la dernière des Weasley, et Ron les avait évidement suivi. Voir Georges pleurer son jumeau était quelque chose d'insoutenable et alors qu'il tentait d'être fort pour ses parents et sa sœur, il avait sentit le besoin de prendre l'air avant de craquer à son tour.

En chemin vers la grande porte, ils avaient croisé Neville. Celui qui avait insuffler de l'espoir au camp de la Lumière au moment le plus décisif et qui avait réellement permis la fin de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucun blessé sur qui veiller sa grand-mère, sa seule famille, étant resté à l'infirmerie de Poudlard afin de seconder Mrs. Pomfresh, allait bien, et était occupée ailleurs maintenant. Il avait lui même donné quelques soins aux victimes, mais ses notions dans le domaine étant assez minces, il avait vite fait le tour de ses capacités. Depuis, il essayait de ne pas hurler devant son incapacité à pouvoir faire d'avantage.  
Lorsque ses amis était arrivés prés de lui, un sentiment d'apaisement s'était emparé de lui et il s'était de suite joint à eux. C'est fou ce que vivre une guerre les avait rapprochés et avait fait de leur amitié quelque chose d'essentiel pou lui.

C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils avait passé les portes, Neville tenant fermement la main de Ginny tandis que Harry lui avait passé le bras autour de la taille, faisant doucement des cercles dans le dos de la jeune fille. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron alors que ce dernier avait le bras sur les épaules de la brune, cherchant le plus de réconfort possible à travers leur contact.

Ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie, l'une des seules encore debout, quand leur attention fut attirée par une voix fluette qui venait de leur droite.

Éloignée d'eux de quelques pas, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure bonde, portant des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis arrivait en sens inverse, en chantonnant doucement.

Le groupe de jeunes gens s'étaient arrêté afin de l'attendre, un fin sourire sur les lèvres en voyant l'air rêveur de leur amie.

Celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas les avoir vu, trop occupée qu'elle était à regarder partout autour d'elle sauf en face.

Le chant était mélodieux et les cinq Gryffondors, intrigués, commençaient peu à peu à en comprendre les paroles.

 **«Le vieux serpent ce soir fut détruit,**

 **d'une épée, tirée par une main hardie,**

 **La victoire, célébrée à grands cris,**

 **revient à un lion aguerri.  
**

 **Comme Godric, les Griffondors furent hardis,**

 **De leur loyauté, comme toujours, Poufsouffles ont fait preuve,**

 **Les Aigles, de leur fort discernement, se sont servi,**

 **Combattre leur ancêtres, pour les Serpentards fut une épreuve,**

 **Mais de ses sombres heures, Poudlard se relèvera,**

 **Des quatre fondateurs, à l'avenir, chacun se puisera,**

 **Les différentes Maisons, unies, l'étaient cette nuit,**

 **Les combats ont prit fin aujourd'hui.**

 **Mais dans cette guerre, dans ce chaos,**

 **Hommes et femmes, beaucoup trop ont péris,**

 **Du temps, il en faudra, pour, qu'à nouveau,**

 **Redevenant vivants, les survivants chantent et rient... »,** fit-elle en levant la yeux.

Luna Lovegood les aperçut enfin, émit un léger sourire et continua sa chanson, s'avançant joyeusement vers eux.

 **« Et voilà que, devant moi,**

 **Se tiennent les héros, les Rois,**

 **Des noms que tous connaîtrons assurément,**

 **Aujourd'hui et dans mille ans, certainement ! »**

Elle posa les dernières notes au moment même où elle fut arrivée prés des rouges et or, qui la regardait sans trop savoir comment réagir.

« - Bien le bonjour mes amis, salua l'adolescente de sa voix mélodieuse. A moins que ce ne soit déjà le jour ? »

Finalement, ce fut Neville qui, avec un petit rire, lui répondit le premier. C'était bien Luna, ça. Écrire une chanson sur la bataille finale, incluant le futur de Poudlard, le deuil, prônant l'entente entre maison espéré depuis toujours et leur statut de « Héros » sans s'y inclure, alors qu'elle en est un aussi, tout en sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrai de se titre...

Luna avait toujours été étonnante, c'était un fait. Ce qui était encore plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle avait réussi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de ses amis, chose qu'il pensait impossible quelque secondes plus tôt à peine.

« - Salut, Luna. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda donc Neville.

\- Aussi bien que quelqu'un peut l'être dans un endroit aussi surchargé en Joncheruines..., soupira la blonde en secouant la tête. Où Allez-vous ?

\- A vrai dire, nos pas nous ont conduit ici, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment décidé d'aller à la tour d'astronomie, avoua Hermione.

\- Mais maintenant que nous sommes là, nous n'avons qu'à y monter, ajouta Harry. Je me suis toujours senti bien là bas.

\- Tu viens avec nous Luna ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien à faire et ma place n'est pas dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas envie de priver de Faeiales **(2)** ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin...

\- Fae, quoi ? questiona Ron.

\- Des Faeiales. Ce sont de petites créatures violettes bienveillantes qui viennent du Tibet. Elles peuvent ressentir les émotions fortes et négatives dégagées par la maladie ou la mort et elles viennent virevolter tout autour de nos têtes pour atténuer les douleurs physiques comme morales. Certaines fois, elles peuvent même faire disparaître plus rapidement les peines. La Grande Salle en est pleine ! Il faut dire, que leur aide sera plus que requise aujourd'hui et dans les jours qui viennent..., confia la blonde en montant quelques marches avant de se retourner et de reprendre :

\- D'ailleurs, il y en a beaucoup aussi en haut de la tour d'astronomie, c'est pour ça que tu te sentes si apaisé là-bas, Harry ! fit-elle avant de reprendre rapidement le chemin vers la tour.

\- Encore une de ses créatures imaginaires ? Elle en connaît combien, au juste ? demanda Hermione en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais si, pour elle, ces … hum... Faetrucs lui apporte l'espoir d'un avenir moins triste, alors, pour une fois, je veux bien y croire moi aussi...

\- Moi aussi je veux bien y croire », fit doucement la rousse en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son petit-ami qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Ron et Neville approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille ne put que leur donner raison également. Voir ses amis avec le même petit sourire rêveur que la blonde, la fit sourire à son tour.  
Elle observa un instant ses amis et se dit que « Non, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans eux, maintenant »...

Luna était une amie vraiment précieuse, se dit-elle, tout résidait dans son innocence, sa douceur, et sa loyauté.

Neville était un ami sincère et toujours prêt à aider les autres, qu'importe la situation.

Ginny était forte, la voir si vulnérable lui brisait le cœur, et elle accepterait tout pour faire retrouver son sourire à sa meilleure amie.

Harry... Harry était son tout. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses avec lui. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, comme elle pour lui. Il était son confident, son meilleur ami, son frère... Elle voulait son bonheur, enlever pour toujours cette lueur triste dans ses yeux, comme Luna venait à l'instant de la faire momentanément.

Et puis, il y avait Ron. Ron, elle l'aimait. Pas comme elle aimait Harry ; c'était différent. Elle ferais tout pour Ron. Tout pour ne jamais faire disparaître le sourire qu'il avait en ce moment. Même si pour cela, elle devait croire en elle ne-savait-quelle créature invisible.

Pour eux, oui, pour eux, elle voulait bien, pour une fois, abandonner son esprit rationnel ...

Alors, l'entraînant vers l'escalier, Hermione prit la main de son petit ami, et commença à gravir les marches.

« - Bon, les gars, vous venez ? On va rendre visite aux Feales ! ria t-elle doucement, faisant rire ses amis à leur tour.

\- Je crois que c'était Faeiales, Mione... », cru bon de préciser le survivant.

Harry reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa petite amie accompagné d'un « On s'en fiche, en vrai ! » tandis que sa meilleure amie grognait pour la forme. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et ensemble, ils se mirent à la poursuite de Luna, qui était déjà bien loin maintenant...

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon à lire ma petite histoire, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Même si au final je ne la trouve pas super super, en fait...

 **(1)** J'ai voulu garder la trame de l'histoire originale, mais pour le bien de la chanson que j'avais écrite longtemps avant, certains Serpentards se sont battus contre les mangemorts ainsi que Tout l'AD (ce qui n'est pas vrai dans les livres...) Ce sont des petits détails mais je préfère le dire.

 **(2)** Faeiales = C'est une créature totalement inventée. J'aurais bien avoir une liste des créatures en lequels Luna croit, mais comme je n'en ai pas, j'invente... Mais je suis vraiment pas douée pour les noms...


End file.
